The present invention relates to a novel system with an ultrasonic based drill and corer. More particularly, the invention uses a combination of ultrasonic and sonic vibrations to produce a hammering effect with relatively low axial-force. In addition, the invention relates to orthopedic applications such as bone grafting and hip replacement. Also, the invention can be used in applications such as brain shunt cleaning that require irrigation and aspiration capabilities. The present invention also has a body sensor-feedback apparatus, which provides feedback to the operator as to the optimal frequency and power use of the ultrasonic generator.
Many applications require effective drilling and coring to make holes or extract materials. Such applications can include but are not limited to planetary exploration, military, medical operations, and geologic exploration. Existing drilling and coring techniques for these applications are limited by the need for large axial forces, great power consumption, and the use of a heavy mechanism to accomplish the drilling or coring. Drilling a small hole or coring a small sample of material is difficult because the large axial forces required to drill through or core the material. Other areas of concern associated with conventional drills is the need for high axial load and that they are subject to drill tip jamming, breaking, dulling and are difficult to use in drilling non-horizontal or hard surfaces. For example, non-horizontal or hard surfaces require the use of large and heavy platforms to support the drill. The drilling process can also be hampered by the accumulation of drilling debris in the drilling area.
The invention disclosed hereby can drill through all sorts of materials and can be used for biomedical applications such as bone grafts or use for geological studies. Although prior art shows or suggest various methods or apparatus for bone grafting, irrigation and aspiration during procedures and sensing mechanism, it is apparent to those skilled in the art that more efficient and easier methods are desirable. The present invention provides the needed improvements over the prior art. In addition, it will be apparent that this invention is well suited for very diverse applications from planetary exploration to medical operations.
The present invention provides an apparatus that uses a combination of ultrasonic and subsonic vibrations to perform effective drilling and coring. The device can be used for multiple applications in which drilling and/or coring is required. The present invention presents a low power, misalignment-tolerant device that exhibits a self-extracting debris process. The device can be further modified to include irrigation and aspiration capabilities.